


Mightier Than the Sword

by mizface



Series: djinn!Ray [11]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Djinni & Genies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: Vecchio needed to stop stealing Ray's stuff.





	Mightier Than the Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dSC6Dsnippets, prompt of pen.

"Ray, this has to stop."

Ray didn't even look up from the inventory sheet. "What happened to Vecchio this time?"

"Two mislaid files, coffee spilled on his new shirt and tie, his lunch order was completely wrong, and his car had a flat tire."

Ray bit back a grin. "He needs to stop stealing my stuff," he shrugged, checking off another item.

"He accidentally took one of your pens," Fraser replied, placing the item in question on the counter.

Ray snapped, and the pen flew back into its holder by the cash register. "Once is an accident. Your partner's a kleptomaniac."

"Ray." 

That one word held a mountain of disapproval. Ray matched it. "Ben."

"You can't keep cursing him."

"Hey, I’m the victim here.” Ray leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. “And the charm, which builds up, is on the pens, not Vecchio. He had a hard time today because he's a repeat offender."

"I'll speak to him about it again," Fraser sighed. "But you need to remove the charm. It's dangerous."

"Did the coffee burn him?” Ray asked. “The tire blow out while he was driving?"

"No. But if we'd needed to pursue a criminal, the lack of an automobile would have been problematic."

Ray grudgingly nodded. "I'll scale it back. But he needs to keep his sticky fingers to himself."

“Scale it back?”

“Fine,” Ray threw up his hands. “I’ll remove it, and when I go bankrupt because I keep having to replace all my pens, it’ll be on your head.”

"Understood." Ray could hear the amusement Fraser was trying to hide.

Whatever. He’d find another way to mess with Vecchio. It was too fun watching Fraser come up with non-magical reasons for all the weird shit that happened around them not to.


End file.
